


Stressed

by Sheikahwriter



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Clothed Sex, F/M, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, zelda gets pissed, zelink, zelink smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 23:55:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13669974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheikahwriter/pseuds/Sheikahwriter
Summary: Zelda can get a bit overworked before her important meeting, and it's her knight's task to help her destress a bit.





	Stressed

**Author's Note:**

> I love Zelink

“The Zoras are already here, I’m sure of it. But do you think we need to build more waterways for them to reach us, or do we keep it all natural? And the Gorons. I don’t think I prepared enough rock food for them. The Gerudo’s surely won’t be impressed by the spread of I have either nor the decor. And do you think the Ritos need more time to arrive?”

“Zelda, Ritos can fly.”

She looked out the window, “Perhaps they’re already here! I should head down...but dear Hylia...my speech is barely ready!! I have no clue what to say to them!”

A few months after the end of the Calamity, Zelda called a meeting with all of the species of the kingdom. After a brief period of relaxation and re-establishment of Zelda as the princess, they decided it was actually time to start making positive movements towards a better future. Big questions were on the line for her, like Sheikah technology, if Guardians would continue to be used, and the reconstruction of many lost places. And Zelda barely had a clue on how to answer anything.

“I think you need to relax a bit, Zelda.”

She folded her arms, “How in Hyrule am I supposed to relax when there's a council meeting in twenty minutes? It's my first time addressing so many important things after the entire Calamity. Do you expect this to be easy?”

He moved to behind her on the bed, placing his hands on her shoulders. Link began massaging them, using his thumbs to work into her back. “No, but I'll help you calm down.”

“Link, this is very sweet of you, but I don't believe a massage will help all that much,” she sighed, placing her hands on her lap. She reached over to grab the sheet of paper with her speech written on it,

“Regarding the reconstruction of the Guardians, there will be a re-establishment of the Sheikah Tribe, swiftly...swiftly building...no...working....hm….”

“Re-training?”

“This is terrible.”

“Shhh…” Link whispered, her moved her hair out from behind her neck and gently kissed her. She slowly closed her eyes to take it in and moved her neck forward.

“You know I love you, but this isn’t the best time...” Zelda whispered.

His hands stopped massaging her and started to roam her back. She was entranced by his touch already even though he had just starting feeling her. His hands went under her shirt and to the front of her body, feeling her chest.

“Oh Link...you were playing the devil’s advocate, weren’t you?” She sighed, falling back into him.

“You're relaxed aren't you?” He replied, kissing her neck.

“I'm excited now, you devil.”

He moved from behind her on the bed and pushed her a bit more on the bed to secure her. He stood between her legs and leaned over her body, kissing her lips as the two began moaning. She threw her head back and he moved his lips to her neck, kissing and gnawing on her skin.

“Link…”

He moved his hands to her pants, slipping them off while exchanging breath with the princess when he stopped kissing her. Their eyes half lidded, Zelda gripped his hair with the speech sheet crinkling to pull him back in for another deep kiss, unable to get enough of how his mouth tasted against hers.

He opened her legs, let a finger slip between them for a moment to get her blood rushing. She was already antsy enough, crying out gently as he slowly rubbed against her, crunching the paper in her hands.

He adjusted her legs around his waist and slowly moved into her. He kept an eye on Zelda, ready to drag out this experience to help her keep her mind at ease. He thrust into her, and as he moved out Zelda squirmed for more, pulling him back into her. Her breathing turned ragged in a matter of seconds as she began to put in work like Link.

“Hey, calm down. I can do this,” he reassured, leaning over to kiss her lips.

She nodded, letting her legs loosen around his waist so he could control her instead. It was a slow, rolling of his hips that made her back arch immediately. Link felt every inch inside of his body scream, and he began to move at a more exciting pace.

“Faster Link...faster.”

He took one of her legs and bent it forward towards her body, and she began pulling at the bed sheets to keep her excitement to a minimum.“Is this good?”

“Yes...God yes, please keep going.”

Her unfinished speech was crushed in her hand as he continued to push into her quickly. While they tried to keep their voices down, not knowing if someone would pass by in the castle, moans quickly filled the room, hiding the sound of the creaking bed and crunching paper.

He could feel how close he was to finishing, and judging by her reactions she was too. She threw her head back, back arching and her entire body began to shake. She began grinding her hips, desperately trying to ride out her orgasm to the end and Link kept going for her. The second Link came, a new wave of pleasure washed over Zelda. She cried out his name and pulled him down towards her, catching their breath together.

“Not so stressed now, are you?” He sighed, looking down to see her reddened face.

She smiled, pushing his hair from his eyes, “As much as I would love to cuddle with you, your little quick sharade costed me a good ten minutes, which means I’m going to be late if I don’t head down right now.” She pushed him off of her, standing up to get dressed, “I swear Link you are absolutely insane for thinking we could squeeze in a fast one right before I go to a meeting!!”

“But it was good,” he answered, sitting up to put his pants on.

“Oh--you!! I’m going to be late and you’re just worried about if our intercourse was good?!” she scoffed, sliding her boots on. “You’re a moblin’s _arse_ sometimes, Link! And my paper...oh people are going to think I'm a mess!”

Link frowned, only to be met with a quick kiss on his lips. Zelda smiled, running to the mirror to fix her hair quickly. She swept it away from her neck, only to see a red mark.

She turned with a furrowed brow, making Link shrink in his seat.

“You know...I think I should go tell the council you’ll be a bit late…” he nervously remarked, grabbing his slate and running to the door.

“Good idea. And you might not want to let me catch up to you, either!” Link was already out of the room before she could finish her sentence.


End file.
